Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/B
Bitchbuscus My name is Tristan Booth. I am here to invade the wiki with original pasta's and stories. I hope to some day direct horror, and I think this will be a great place to start out. Please don't change any of the stories on my pasta's without explicit permission. Grammatical error fixes are appreciated, and fully welcomed. Enjoy my poetry and short stories, and remember, it's just a story. *The Dead Air BakerBug06 *I Run Bazzare My name is Barry McMahon and I am fifteen years of age living in Ireland If you want to know. I love submitting my work and PM me if any mistakes are found in my Pastas and I will change them. *The Nice Old Lady *Ted Bearded Hoplite Please don't add anything unless you message me first. Grammar editing is all good, though. *Picha Mlaji Bearycool any spelling error or grammatical correction is A-ok. Adding a seperate paragraph or sentence unless I see it firsthand is not ok. *Men, the Trail, and the Night, The *Day in the Field, The *Utter-less Phrases *Eversion Beauu I'm not the best writer, but I have been told to be one of the best in other's opinion. But with my opinion, I'm not at all that great. Please enjoy these stories. *Never *With or without the Girl *If Only He Could Hear Me *I Was Never Happy *Red Face Beniful I have always liked writing stories. Fantasy, romance, sci-fiction, and now horror. The more I get to stretch my writing skills, the better. Correct me wherever I may have messed up, thanks. *The Shrieking BenjaminSorrow Please do not edit my OC's. If you want something changed or notice something wrong please message me, thanks. *The Sickened Man Benjo12w2 *The Endless Pain BenNasty Feel free to correct spelling errors or other minor grammer things. Please "Don't" move or change the pictures, they are where they are for a reason. If it isn't spelling or grammar, contact me before any changes are made. Thanks! *The Golfer *Oh the Memories *Don't Swim on Sundays *With Deepest Regret... *The Nature of Possession *The Newsies Strike *Monumental Disaster *Immortal Revenge *Nuclear Meltdown Bennett9496 *Ever-Rest BENSGirl97 Mah Stuff :3 Please use credit! *A Song's Melody *Song of Pain *The Poem of MrCreepyPasta Beringei I write things. Some may like it, others may hate it. *148 Days BetamanOmega Writing things based off of personal things that have happened to me, be it experience or dreams I've had. *Blue House on BlackRidge Road *The Colosseum *Looking for Inspiration Bets142 Just starting to post my Creepypastas. "Dear Adam" was originally a Creative Reflect on "The Raven" by Poe. *Dear Adam BigBug64 *Migration, The *Corandury, The (a creepy poem) *Howtobeanairbender.avi *Secret, The *Pestilence *BOLAR TODO *Postman Pat *Chariot *Tanetane Curse *Brothers Forever BIGFATALBERT *Sonic X - Hell *Friend BigMouth12349 Please contact me if you feel that any changes to my pastas are needed. For some reason, I am unable to put hyperlinks in, so if anyone could do that for me, that would be wonderful. *Out *Stairway to Hell *Alice Killings, The Big Sauce *Ticking Clock, The Bill9929 Please ask me be4 you make any major edits. Minor edits are fine! *Alarm Clock *Boy Scout Troop 666 *Story of Weird Ozzy, The Billibot *Someone Special *Mr. Perfect *Zoo, The *Sea Maiden Biocalypse *Leather Bound Book, The Bisque *Bad Apples *Daddy's Secret Room *Snow Beast Bite.You00 *Unreal BiteSpider *Horsehead BlackJacket Please do go on and comment on anything you find boring or dumb in any of my works, I love to learn from my mistakes just as much as I like beating up people mercilessly. *Hallways *Fashion Victim BlackReaper1_33 the page is a Wiki link, but, for some reason, does not see it as such *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door BladeCrossEXE Hey People. I'm Blade. If you notice any errors with my pastas, let me know and I'll fix them. *Wrath of the Titan, The *Boktai: Black Sun Blaine Earhart *Von Project, The *Original Recordings of Von BleedingHats *Mike's Dead Dog Bleedmore111010 *My Memories BlindedinChainsZV *Pokémon XD 77345 Blindknyttstories Trying to make you have chills everytime you read(Note* trying) *Tim BlittleMcNilsen The following pastas are not to be modified from their original form without my permission, unless it's just fixing up some grammar errors etc. Adding photos and such is fine though. They are also not to be claimed as your own. Other than that, happy creepy-pasting! *Corrupt-mlp-s2ep03-vhs.png *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Season 1, Episode 0: Friendship is Dead *1dollar.wav *CamCorder, The *Knob.exe *Blue's Clues Blood Dahlia Hi. My first Creepy Pasta. I hope you like it. Blood Dahlia (talk) 02:08, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Blood Dahlia *Day of the Dead Clown BloodPony *Venus (based on a local legend) *Achluophobia *What Waits Beyond *Scent of Roses *Weeping Willow (based on a local legend) Bloons Boy Hey guys, I'm finally writing pastas! Please don't change anything other than grammar errors *Trapped in Lavender Town BloxPwner101 I have a few more I am working on currently, here is a short one I came up with a few weeks ago. *Daylight Savings Time This one is rather explicit, so viewer discretion is advised. *Shower Time BlueBlur18 *EVILNESS BludThursty Hey everyone! First Creepypasta, think I did a decent job. Feel free to edit out any grammatical errors you may find, but leave the story as-is. Thanks! *Story of Jonathan James, The Bluedramon *Sheegoth *Dividend *Samris *First Kraid *Dark Cave Bluehands15 *Gatekeeper Bluewafflehumor *Manhunt Beta 1999 *Courage The Cowardly Dog Lost Episode *Coal BobbleBoggle Do not edit these submissions without my consent *Tab Tab Tab BoblaaR I'm Cindy Mae.. You might know me as BoblaaR from the art app spraycan.. I have no idea what to say. Ⓧ *The Story Of Samantha Shryne. Bogleech I'm Jonathan Wojcik, writer and artist behind bogleech.com and other internet smearings. I wrote a couple other pastas that made it here before I started posting. *Headed South Bongwatersnowman *09/17/10 *My Poor Stimpy Boombbq *Grounded Boombomb Edit these if by any means necessary. *Shi ga matte iru *Zodiac.wmv Braden Powell *I'm Here to Deliver a Warning Branfoley My first Creepypasta! It's all Original, except for the picture. Only grammar changes please. Message me if you want to make other changes. I don't mind anyone reposting this, as long as I am given credit. *Contained Psychopaths BrawlTheBasher *Pokémon Tainted Red Brinker X Correction of grammatical, spelling or punctuation errors is acceptable. Reposts of seperate sites (with creditation) is acceptable. Please contact me before making large edits or adding photos. *Those Fucking Fingers *Mr. Blue *Dents in Your Wall BrownGamer If you have any suggestions, please post them in the talk. If you see any gramatical, spelling, punctuation, or formatting errors, you may fix them, or point them out so I can. *Caroline BucktheWonderSlave *Solipsism BurnTheFool My first submission. Please do not edit the story, however if you notice grammar or spelling issues please feel free to correct them. We are adapting it into a short film during the summer :) *Check In Bushcraft Medic *Memento Mori *Animal Lover Business Cat *Audio Cassette Bugsmourn Category:Meta